


Little Happiness.

by latewinternight



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Johnny tries to feed his and Gheorghe's daughter. Just fluff all the way!
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Little Happiness.

Usually, John tries his best to be on schedule and not once is he late. Waking up on time and that. Yes, Johnny boy does it all because he wants to make sure he is there working at the farm and looking after the beasts. But since the last few months, his schedule has been completely thrown out of the window. And the reason was this small human being who was cooing and looking around while he tried to make her eat her meal.

“Dorothea…” Johnny called. He never ever imagined in his life that one day he would be playing with a baby and that too  _ his own _ baby.

The six months old infant just turned away her face whenever John tried to feed her this liquidy baby food Gheorghe got the other day. And not to mention she even swatted away the spoon in his hand several times resulting in him spilling half of the food on his own sweater. 

Okay well, feeding a child is not easier than working at the farm. And he would prefer the farm right now but today it was his turn to feed Dorothea, as Gheorghe had reminded him in the morning with a relieved smile.

_ Bastard! Escapin’ like anythin’ ! _

There is no point in throwing a tantrum now, especially when your child is already throwing one. So John does the most common thing every parent does in a situation like this. He brings the spoonful of baby food near her mouth but distracts her by making an airplane noise and moves the spoon a little in the air as if it were flying. And the reaction he gets from the infant will never fail to make his heart flutter. Because she has now opened her mouth in amusement, even smiling a little as she lets her father feed her this yellowish liquidy-solids.

John would be lying if he didn’t do a small dance of achievement in his head. But no one needs to know that.

“You always makin’ your dad worried, like.” He said out loud, as his eyes met her daughter's innocent ones which were followed by her shaking her head as if saying ‘yes’ and flailing her tiny arms a little.

He chuckled.

When he brought the spoonful of food for the second time, he tickled the baby a little, and saw her make the most adorable baby noises he has ever heard in his life.

By the time her meal was over, her mouth was covered with the food, with a small splash of it on her bib too. 

“At least you ate properly.” He commented, but the little being was now curiously looking around. Johnny couldn’t help but smile a little and he had this urge to hold her and hug her.

He  _ loved  _ her.

“Come here..” he said as he removed her bib and wiped her mouth, then picked her up in his arms. “We’ll tell your  _ tată  _ that you ate properly and that I am the better father, when he gets back.” he said as he lifted her up in the air and she let out an excited laugh.

“Well, she only stops crying when she is in my arms, so  _ I  _ am the better father.” 

John could swear that he almost jumped because he didn’t expect Gheorghe to come back right now.

“Really? Thought her cries intensify once she sees your face.” he replied as Gheorghe closed the distance between them. He was used to this small banter between him and Gheorghe, and he didn’t mind really. Because deep down both of them knew that they were not exactly good fathers, they were just trying their best in taking care of this little life they decided to have. 

Gheorghe was now caressing Dorothea’s head, as she let out a yawn. He tried to hold her but she let out an annoyed sound before curling further into Johnny’s chest.

“See?” John smirked, referring to what he said earlier while Gheorghe feigned being hurt.

“Well, she is sleepy that’s why she is refusing to move much. Which also means you have to hold her for sometime more and I can go out and work on the farm.” 

Now Gheorghe was the one smirking as Johnny sighed.

“A’right, a’right, we’ll see about that when I join you at the farm in an hour.”

“We will see.” Gheorghe said, as his eyes met Johnny’s. He would never not fall in love with this man every time he looked like this while holding their child in his arms.

John shook his head then, followed by a smile spreading on his face. Here he was, living the life he never imagined he would get to live and was he very happy. He placed a small kiss on his daughter’s head as she rested her face on his shoulder. His little ball of happiness. 

_ Their little ball of happiness. _

  
  



End file.
